Drunk Shot
by Burning Fate
Summary: The crew is on the Citadel to take a break, but what will happen when Kate Shepard goes to visit James down in the Purgatory?


Shepard and the rest of her crew stopped by the Citadel to take a break from getting shot at and such. Kaiden was eating out at Apollo's with Liara, Garrus was on the Presidium, and Tali was talking to a turian soldier who had just arrived from Palaven to get some medi gel and supplies. And of course, James was in the Purgatory. Shepard stopped by to speak with Aria who rattled on about how her rules still apply, even though she was no longer on Omega. As she got up, Aria warned about the same thing she had on Omega.

"Don't fuck with Aria." Shepard, being a smart ass, replied back,

"Why would I want to get in bed with you?" Aria stared at Shepard with death written all over her face. Shepard apologized and left her presence.

"Yeah! Bartender…..hit me again." James stumbled. As he almost tripped over himself, Shepard caught him.

"James! What did I tell you about getting drunk!" James laughed.

"That it makes me dumber than I already am." James whined. "You're so mean Lola!"

"James, I never said that. But…..you do sound kinda stupid right now…"

"What the hell Lo's! I thought you loved me! Or…do you just love my muscles?"

"James, I don't 'love' you." Shepard said making quotations with her hands. James stared then frowned.

"Liar! You did bunny ears!"

"Okay James. First of all, they aren't called 'bunny ears'. They're-."

"There it is again Lo's! You better watch yourself. Lie too much and you'll go to hell."

"Ugh, alright Vega. I'll see you back on the Normandy." As she turned around to leave, James grabbed her around the waist with one arm.

"Hey everybody. See this Chiquita right here? Well, I-."

"James your breath smells horrible! What have you been drinking?"

"Don't worry Lo's! I got breath mints." Shepard sighed.

"Now, as I was saying, I think I'm in-." a batarian drunkard walked over to Shepard, stumbling. James stared.

"Hey, Commander….Let's make a deal. I give you…all of my fleets if you sleep with me."

"What the hell you're not even sober! You probably do-. Ah!" Shepard screamed. The batarian had ripped the buttons off of her uniform with one swipe of his hand. James almost snapped out of his drunken state when he saw what had just happened. He pulled Shepard behind him and punched the batarian as hard as he could in the jaw, literally breaking it. The batarian fell onto the table in the spot where EDI always sat.

'How…powerful!' Shepard thought, staring at James's extended muscular arm. He put it down as the batarian mumbled screams.

"You okay Lola?" He asked, his voice so sincere, and those beautiful hazel brown eyes staring at her in concern.

"My hero!" She said hugging him. Then, the top of her uniform began to fall off of her shoulders.

"Uh? Ah!" She yelled pulling it back up. James stared at her as she huddled into a ball in one of the bar stools.

"Here Lola." James said lifting his shirt up. Shepard blushed. He pulled her uniform top off of her and pushed his shirt onto her.

"Uuuuhhhh….."

"No need to thank me Lola."

"…..James, you're not allowed to be shirtless in the Purgatory." The human bartender walked over.

"Sir, I would ask if you can please put your….put your…." He was in aw of the humungous muscles. "Well….uh….nevermind. You've got a nice body. Might as well show it off."

"…Uh…..thanks?" James said not really knowing what to think.

"Now, may I ask you something sir?"

"Uh…shoot." The man poked his arm and smiled hugely.

"How do you have such big muscles?"

"Uh…Well, I always-." Shepard dozed off between the conversation and stared at the baggy blue shirt that she was now wearing. James was so sweet for giving her his shirt. If it wasn't for his muscles, he would have been kicked out of this place. But at the time when she needed help, what he wanted didn't matter anymore. The drunken batarian stood up, holding his jaw, and pulled out his pistol. He aimed it at James.

"You…..bastard…" he mumbled.

"James!" Shepard yelled hugging him from behind. A turian soldier had hit the pistol when the batarian fired. The bullet sunk into the back of Shepard's leg. She yelled and slipped to the ground, grabbing her leg and feeling the bullet which had almost went through her bone.

"Lola!" James yelled kneeling down beside her. The turian soldier grabbed the batarian and took him to C-sec.

"Don't worry. I've gotcha." He said picking her up and carrying her back to the Normandy. Her leg left a track of blood. Once aboard the ship, he took her down to the med bay.

"Dr. Chakwas." James said walking through the door.

"My god. What happened?"

"I'm fine doctor."

"No you're not Lola." James said sitting her down on one of the metal beds.

"Don't worry James. I'll have her patched up in a second. Please wait outside."

"No. I won't leave her."

"James, she'll be okay."

"Yeah James. I'm fine." He turned to walk out of the med room. The door locked behind him.

"Now Shepard," Chakwas said with a needle in her hand, "this might sting a bit." As she pricked it into Shepard's leg, she flinched.

"Now for the worse part." Chakwas said grabbing her forceps. She extended them around the bullet and tugged at it. James heard Shepard start to scream. About three hours later, Shepard woke up in her cabin. She turned her head to see James staring out the window at the stars.

"James." He turned around and smiled.

"Lola."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Chakwas stitched you up to."

"Heh heh. I pass out a bunch don't I?" James stared down at the floor with his hands folded in front of him.

"Lola, you took a bullet for me."

"So. It just hit me in the leg."

"So what Lola? I never want you to do it again!" He said raising his voice and pointing at her.

"But James, what if you would have-?" He grabbed one of the leather chairs beside Shepard's bed and threw it at the automatic door.

"Never again Shepard!" She hid under her covers, and then peered out at James. He had barred his teeth and the veins on his arms grew bigger. His hands turned to fists. Shepard's eyes weld up with teers.

"I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" She whined, clutching her covers. James looked over to see her trembling. His teeth were covered by a frown, his hands lossened up, his eyebrows curved up and his veins shrunk.

"Lola, I'm so sorry." He said reaching for her. She screamed at his hand, probably thinking that he was going to throw her or something and fell off of the other side of the bed.

"No, Lola. It's okay." He walked to the other side, making her scoot back into the corner of her nightstand.

"No…" Then she squealed a cry and hid her face in the covers.

"Lola…" James had never showed anyone his bad side. And Shepard, the girl of his dreams was scared of him now because of it. He knelt down in front of her and put his arms around her.

"Lola, I'm sorry. Please, please, don't be scared." He rubbed her back and then she dug her face into his chest and quit crying.

"James….I'm sorry that I scared you….but…I only did it because I…..I…."

"You need me to help you take down the reapers Shepard."

"What?" She said putting her hand on his face. "No, no. James I-." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him and looked back.

"I should have known that I would never have had a chance with you. You're this great and powerful Commander and I'm just an N7 piece of-." Shepard grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. His eyes were opened. He was shocked. And then, he kissed her back. Shepard pulled away and smiled.

"I love you James." She said. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his cheek on it.

"Love you to Lola."


End file.
